You're My Someone Special
by Tohru Riceball
Summary: Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backers Crew finding out who their someone special is. If you like Get Backers, adorable pairings, and Shonen Ai please read. Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome but no flames.
1. Another Mission

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter One: **_Another Mission_

_"A...KA...BANE...SAN!"_ Ginji stuttered, turning chibi as the older man towered over him.

_"Hello there, Ginji-kun."_ Akabane said, peering down at Ginji through the slit in his hat.

_"Leave him alone."_ Ban growled from his seat on the stool next to Ginji.

_"But he looks so cute when he is frightened. Don't you think"_ Akabane said and smiled his usual creepy smile.

Ginji sweat dropped, and then froze still in chibi mode when Akabane opened his eyes to look at him.

_"Whatever."_ Paul said, looking annoyed because no one would buy anything.

The bell on the door jingled. Akabane took his gaze off Ginji momentarily to see Kazuki and Juubei enter. Ginji, relived that Akabane was no longer looking at him, unfroze.

_"Kazu!" _Ginji exclaimed as he dashed up and glompped his friend's waist (still in chibi mode of course.)

_"It is good to see you too, Mr. Ginji." _Kazuki said as Juubei took a step forward and stood by Kazuki.

Juubei looked almost as if he was glaring at Ginji, but the blonde was oblivious to it. Ginji slid down Kazuki's legs and plopped on the ground returning to full size

_"Why the hell are you guys here?" _Ban asked.

Juubei sulked off towards the benches.

_"Miss Hevn asked us to join her for lunch." _Kazuki exclaimed.

Juubei ran into a table and almost knocked it over.

_"Who put that there?" _Juubei cursed under his breath.

_"Please excuse me." _Kazuki said as he walked over to Juubei.

Juubei about bumped into another table. Kazuki took Juubei's hand, which caused him to blush at the touch of Kazuki's soft hand in his. Kazuki guided him to the benches and sat down next to him. Ginji, suddenly realizing Akabane was standing next to him, turned to face him.

_"Akabane-san, did Miss Hevn ask you to meet her here too?" _Ginji asked, taking a step backwards and away from the transporter.

_"Yes, she did." _Akabane said.

_"Yippee! That must mean she has a really big job for us, which means lots of money. Did you hear that Ban? I wonder who else is coming."_ Chibi Ginji said as he jumped around the room and landed in Ban's lap.

_"Don't get so excited. Hevn's jobs almost always get us nothing but trouble." _Ban said as he tossed Ginji off of his lap.

_"Saying stuff like that won't help you any. And I worked really hard to get you this job too." _Hevn said as she walked towards everyone.

Shido, Emishi, and Himiko followed her.

_"Hello, Ban." _Himiko said.

_"Yay, Shido is here." _Ginji said.

_"Might I inquire what our job is? I am sorry for rushing you, but I have another obligation after I finish here." _Akabane said.

_"The client, whom requested to remain anonymous..." _Hevn said.

_"Wow big suprise there." _Ban said sarcastically.

_"Ahem, anyways. The client needs you to recover this vase." _Hevn said as she set a picture on the table.

_"Sounds easy." _Shido said.

_"It is not that the recovery its self that is difficult, that is once you get past the security. Each person will get 5000 Yen in advanced and an additional 250000 Yen after you complete the mission. That is all for now. Be here tomorrow at 5:30 PM sharp, and I will tell you everything else you need to know."_ Hevn said.

_"Thank you, Miss Hevn. I will be excusing myself for the evening now."_Akabane said, then headed for the door.

_"Dr. Jackal, don't be late."_ Hevn said.

_"Cause we won't wait...for anyone." _Ban said as he glared at Shido.

_"No need to worry. I am never late for a job."_ Akabane said as he left.

**Author's Note:**  
By the way I was serious about my cat. She is EVIL. I was writing this chapter and she got mad because I was not petting her so she bit my arm and held on. OK, enough randomness. Please tell me what you think of my story so far. I am pretty happy with this chapter. I just got board in my class so I started writing it and I already finished my rough draft for this story and started on the sequel. SQUEE! Thanks for reading, and please REVIEW (constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames). I love my readers. See you all next chappie.

Yen to US dollar conversion. 100 Yen equals $1 US

Bye, Bri-Chan


	2. Teams

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter Two:**_Teams_

The next day Ban and Ginji are waiting in the Honky Tonk for Hevn and the others.

_"Ban-chan. I don't wanna work with Akabane-san. He's scary." _Ginji wined.

_"I dislike him as much as you, but we're professionals."_ Ban said.

_"You're only saying that because the job pays well." _Ginji complained.

_"You can't deny we need the money. Plus, you will have me there with you. I will protect you, I promise." _Ban said.

_"Yea, thanks Ban-chan." _Ginji said.

* * *

Everyone finally arrived and Hevn explained the situation. 

_"OK, the vase is believed to be somewhere in this mansion."_ Hevn said giving them a picture.

_"It is located in a near by city. The client has arranged for you to take a train to the mansion and back. Himiko, Akabane, once the vase is recovered you are to make sure it gets to the address is inclosed in this envelope along with you advanced payment, train tickets, and a map. Here you go Kazuki. Give me a call when you finish. Good luck." _Hevn said.

_"No sense in wasting time. Lets get moving." _Emishi said.

* * *

After they all left, Paul turned to Hevn. 

_"Think they'll actually get anything this time?"_ Paul asked.

_"I'd like to think so, but you know those two. They have no luck with money."_ Hevn said.

Paul and Natsumi nodded in agreement.

* * *

When they arrived at the mansion they were welcomed by over a hundred_ hired_ security. 

_"Quantity but no quality. Not even worth my time."_ Akabane said as he took out over half of them in a fraction of a second.

The others took care of the rest and headed towards down the hall.

_"It might be a good idea to divide into groups. We will be able to cover more ground that way." _Himiko suggested.

_"Good idea, Lady Poison. I will work with Ginji-kun." _Akabane said as he grabbed Ginji and disappeared before anyone could protest.

_"Damn it. That bastard." _Ban cursed

_"Come on, Ban. Don't worry about him. I know Akabane isn't the best person to be alone with, but he is on our side this time. I'll work with you." _Himiko said, trying to make Ban feel better.

_"Juubei and I will work together." _Kazuki said as he grabbed Juubei's hand.

_"Damn, why do I always get stuck with this idiot."_ Shido said and gestured towards Emishi.

** Author's Note:**

To tell the truth I am not very happy with this chapter. (I think it stinks.) Oh well. I usually won't post this quickly, but when I saw how many people liked my fan fic I decided to reward you (my readers) and post this chapter. _You like me! You really like me! _I also want to give a special thanks to: ladyasile- I am glad to hear that you like my fan fic. And yes my arm is OK, she did not bite hard but it made it hard to write. LOL. Anyways thanks. Bandelero-Casanova- Don't worry Akabane will have a great part. Akabane is my favorite, too. (Ha! Ha! You don't know what I have planed.) LOL. Thanks for reviewing. desdamona- I have a lot more planed and as long as pepole show intrest I will keep posting. Thanks for the review. Thank you all for your support. I hope you liked the chapter. Please give me your opinion (constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames). And just a hint I tend to post quicker the more people read my fan fic. :))

Thanks, Bri-Chan


	3. The Question

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter Three:**_The Question_

Ginji and Akabane walked down a moonlit hall on the first floor. It had taken them this long just to finish searching the first floor, but the had not came across much resistance. They both speculated that the vase was probably on a higher floor so they decided to search for a stair case.

_"Ginji-kun, is there anyone special to you?"_ Akabane asked.

_"What did you say, Akabane-san?"_ Ginji asked.

He believed he had just heard the other man wrong. Akabane opened his eyes and looked straight into Ginji's.

_"I simply asked you if there was anyone special to you."_ Akabane said.

Ginji froze. He never expected that Akabane would ask him such a deep question.

"_He's just trying to be friendly."_ Ginji told himself.

_"You do not have to answer, my dear Ginji-kun. I just thought a little conversation would be nice."_ Akabane said, as he closed his eyes.

For a moment Ginji thought he had seen a spark of sadness in Akabane's eyes, but decided he had just imagined it.

_"Um...well...I guess I have Ban-chan..."_ Ginji said.

_"Oh."_Akabane said as he tilted his hat down so it covered even more of his face.

_"And Kazuki, and Shido, and Paul, and..." _Ginji trailed on.

_"Ginji you really are dense."_ Akabane muttered to himself.

_"and you, Akabane. I mean you are my friend. Right?"_ Ginji asked, looking intently at the man near him waiting for his answer.

_"Correct, Ginji-kun." _Akabane replied, wondering where he was going with this.

_"Am I special to you, Akabane?" _Ginji asked innocently.

Akabane's eyes shot open, not that most people would notice since his hat still covered most of his face.

_"Akabane...are you OK?"_ Ginji asked.

Ginji reached for Akabane's hand and held it. Akabane felt a blush creep into his cheeks but quickly dismissed it.

_"Yes my dear Ginji-kun. You are very special to me."_ Akabane said as he lifted his hat up.

_"I'm glad. Friends are important." _Ginji said.

Akabane knocked his hat onto the ground and leaned closer to Ginji.

_"Um..Akabane, what are you..." _Ginji started to ask but stopped when he felt Akabane's lips on his.

Ginji pulled back suddenly. He turned around. He ran off. Akabane just stood there and watched.

**Author's Note:**  
Again I am so happy because people liked my last chapter. And I really thought it stunk. Oh well. That is how it is when you're the writer. LOL.

Yay, I finally established a pairing. Just so you know this is my favorite Get Backers pairing. I also believe this is the ONLY pairing for Akabane. I am sorry for those of you who are fans of Kagami or worse the AkabaneXKagami pairing, but I can't stand him; he totally creeps me out. Now while this is my favorite pairing for Ginji, I also don't mind the GinjiXBan and the GinjiXMakubex pairings.

I want to thank my readers for supporting me, and please review. As an author, I really love to hear your opinion. So please just tell me what you think, even if you want to criticize me (constructive criticism is welcome, but please no flames).

Thanks, Bri-Chan


	4. Tears

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter Four:** _Tears_

Akabane reached down, picked up his hat, and placed it on his head. He walked towards the main door.

_"Just as I thought. That's right Ginji-kun, run home to Ban. That is just how it is meant to be."_ Akabane said to himself as he left the mansion.

Akabane felt something wet fall from his face and onto his hand.

_"Is it raining?"_ Akabane asked himself out loud as more drops of water rolled down his face.

He looked up at the sky and searched it for signs of rain. There were none. Akabane lifted his hand to his face. With his index finger he wiped a tear away from his eye. He moved his hand so he could look at the tear that sat on his finger. It glistened in the moonlight.

_"Am I crying? I can not even remember the last time I cried."_ Akabane said with a chuckle.

_"Ginji-kun, do you know what you are doing to me?"_ Akabane said.

The tears were now streaming down his pale face. He took out his cell phone and sent Hevn a text.

* * *

_"Goodbye, Ginji-kun."_ Akabane said aloud as he disappeared into the night. 

Ginji ran as fast as he could away from the older man. As he searched for his friends he started talking to himself.

_"I almost thought I saw a tear roll down Akabane's cheek when I was leaving. No, that can't be right. He's a cold-blooded killer. He can't have feelings. Can he?" _Ginji said as he ran up the stairs.

**Author's Notes:**

I don't care for this chapter but I am going to keep posting, I promise. Thanks a lot ladyasile for sticking with me and reviewing. I love to hear from my readers. Though I have learned to be a little more careful. Please no flames, but constructive criticism is fine. There are only two more chapters left, but fear not. I have already written the sequel. SQUEE! Anyways, thanks a lot. See you next chapter.

Thanks, Bri-Chan


	5. Friends and Feelings

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter Five:**_ Friends and Feelings_

"_BAN-CHAN."_Ginji exclaimed as he ran up to Ban and the others.

Ginji jumped on Ban which caused them both to fall to the ground.

"_Ginji."_ Ban growled, hiding his blush.

"_What's wrong Snake-for-Brains?"_ Shido teased as he and Emishi burst out laughing.

Kazuki managed to suppress his laughter to a small giggle. Juubei figured out what had happened and just smiled. Himiko frowned at them and turned away.

"_What's so funny?" _Ginji asked innocently.

"_Get Off Of ME!" _Ban yelled in Ginji's ear.

"_Oww, Ban-chan that hurt my ear." _Ginji wined.

"_Good."_Ban said then he noticed Ginji was frowning.

"_Gin, I didn't mean it. I'm sorry. Are you hurt?" _Ban asked concerned by his friends sudden change in attitude.

"_Um, no, that's not it."_ Ginji said, suddenly looking very confused.

"_Ginji what's wrong?"_ Ban said.

"_It's just...Akabane..." _Ginji said worriedly.

"_That Bastard! What did he do to you? Did he hurt you?"_ Ban said worriedly.

"_Nooo..."_Ginji trailed off.

"_What did he do to you, Ginji?"_ Ban asked now face to face with Ginji.

"_Well...He well...He kissed me."_ Ginji said confused.

"_He did what?" _Everyone said in unison.

"_That Bastard. I'm going to kill him! Where is he? I'm going to kill him!" _Ban fumed.

"_No, Ban. It's OK." _Ginji said.

"_That Ba... Wait what did you just say?" _Ban asked as steam came out his ears.

"_I said it's OK." _Ginji said as he blushed slightly.

"_Mr. Ginji, do you like Akabane?" _Kazuki asked.

"_Hell no, he doesn't. Right Ginji?" _Ban said as he looked down at Ginji for support.

"_Well at first I was mad and confused. Then when I was running away I started thinking. I-I..." _Ginji said.

"_I can't believe you. He's a monster. He's not even human. He kills for pure joy."_ Ban said.

He was getting really mad.

"_Well that may be true, but he has been diffrent ever since the IL mission. He has killed few people that I know of since then."_ Himiko said more for Ginji's sake than Ban's.

"_Yea, and today he did not even hurt anyone. He just knocked them out, Ban. I think he's changing... because of me."_ Ginji said.

"_Fine do whatever the hell you want. See if I give a shit. Let's just finish this job and get the hell out of here."_ Ban said as he took out a cigarette and lit it.

**Author's Note:**  
One more chapter to go, then I'll post the sequal. There will probaly be at least one more part after the sequal, so don't worry. I hope you all liked this chapter. See you next chapter.

Bye, Bri-Chan


	6. Mission Complete?

_You're My Someone Special_

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Get Backers or the characters. The only thing I claim is the plot for this story, so please don't take it or I will have to send my evil cat Ysabella out to get you. Believe me she is EVIL! LOL.  
**Warnings:**  
Rated Teen for language, and cute scenes. May have spoilers.  
**Introduction:**  
Is there someone special to you? Well this fan fic is about the Get Backer Crew finding out who their someone special is. Adorable pairings. Shonen Ai. Rated teen.

On with the Ficcy. YAY!

**Chapter Six:**_Mission Complete?_

_"So how did it go!"_ Natsumi asked as everyone entered the Honky Tonk.

_"We finished the job."_ Emishi said as he smiled at Natsumi.

_"Yea, but thanks to you, Klutz-zillah, all we got was the advanced payment." _Shido growled.

_"I didn't mean to break it. It just fell."_ Emishi said.

_"What's up with those two?"_ Paul asked as he gestured to Ban and Ginji who were sulking at opposite ends of the café.

As Kazuki explained the situation, Hiniko went over to Ginji and pulled him outside.

_"I'm sorry we couldn't find him tonight. I have a job with him tomorrow morning. Would you like me to give him a message."_ Himiko said and Ginji immediately cheered up.

_"Really! Could you please ask him to meet me in the park tonight at sunset?"_ Ginji said.

_"OK. I'll do that. I should go now. And don't worry Ginji, Ban will be fine. It might just take him some time to get used to it. I'll see you later."_ Himiko said

Then Himiko left and Ginji went back into the Honky Tonk.

**Author's Note:**  
Yay! This is the last chapter for this fan fic. But fear not. I will post the sequel as soon as I type it up, and figure out a good title. LOL. Please review, constructive criticism is OK but no flames.

Thanks, Bri-Chan


	7. Author's Note:  Sequel

**Author's Note:** _Sequel_

Hi! You thought you had gotten rid of me, didn't you. Well you haven't. Lol. Don't worry, this is just to tell you that I posted the first chapter of my sequel. The name of the sequel is _Different Kinds of Love_. Here is the intorduction:

**Diffrent Kinds of Love Introduction**  
Sequel to You're My Someone Special, so please read it before you read this. Now, this fan fic is basically about the different kinds of love in the Get Backers Crews lives. Please review. Constructive criticism is fine, but please no flames.

Well thats all for now. Thank you all for reading _You're My Someone Special_. See you in _Different Kinds of Love_.

Bye, Bri-Chan


End file.
